vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elijah Mikaelson/Gallery
The Vampire Diaries Tv Series |-|Season Two= Ejijahcame.jpg|Elijah coming inside the house Elijahvervainbomb.jpg|Elijah after being hit with the vervain bomb Damonstakeelijah.jpg|Damon staking Elijah Elijahstake.jpg|Elijah coming back to life elijah ring.jpg|Elijah's lapis lazuli ring. elijah 1490.jpg|Elijah in the 1490s elijah 1490s.jpg|Elijah looking for Katerina. the-vampire-diaries-208-2.jpg|Elijah the-vampire-diaries-elijah-rose-elena.jpg|Elijah, Rose and Elena vampirediaries-elijah.jpg|Elijah Dp010.jpg Dp001.jpg|The Dinner Party Dp002.jpg|Elijah and Alaric elijah is offering a deal to elena.jpg|Elijah Brokens a Deal With Elena elijah in the gilberts' house.jpg|Hi, I'm Elijah s02e14 A.jpg|Elijah Turns the Tables on Damon s02e14 B.jpg|Moonstone Anyone? s02e14 C.jpg s02e14 D.jpg|Breaking a Neck With a Single Punch s02e14 E.jpg|Goodbye Heart vdelijah.jpg2.jpg Elijahdeaddinner.jpg elijah bts.jpg|elijah bts photo Old school elijah.jpg|linktext=old school Elijah Sunrises001.jpg elijahomfg.gif elijahback.gif elijahpretty.gif elijahandkatherine.jpg elijahmiddlefinger.jpg Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-20922097-500-600.jpg Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-20922111-650-295.png Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-20953456-500-230.gif Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-21281402-500-250.gif Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-21290486-500-233.gif Katherine-Elijah-2x19-elijah-and-katherine-21302944-500-282.gif elijahgif.gif elijahsad.jpg Tumblr lh3i6i2tdB1qh6xbco1 500.jpg Tumblr lk2my4ibIt1qfmfmko1 500.gif ImagesCAO32RA0.jpg|After being staked by Damon. Vd219b 0258.jpg|Elijah, Trevor and Katerina Elijah-Damon-damon-and-elijah-19283734-1280-720.jpg|Elijah and Damon in the Lockwood mansion EJOG.jpg|Elijah in England 1492 Elijah-Damon-damon-and-elijah-19283729-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Damon-damon-and-elijah-19283745-1280-720.jpg 250681_186639388052389_100001189869309_426047_3944061_n.jpg|Elijah and Katerina 249756_186639418052386_100001189869309_426050_6364759_n.jpg|Elijah, Niklaus and Katerina 225506_186639434719051_100001189869309_426051_5428925_n.jpg 226826_186638314719163_100001189869309_425966_7296131_n.jpg|Elijah and Klaus imagesCA2F0I0S.jpg imagesCA9GU5U9.jpg|I don't believe in Love Katerina imagesCAC9EZVN.jpg imagesCAXZSL1K.jpg|Elijah and Klaus discussing Love imagesCAVZMYHU.jpg imagesCACYL510.jpg|Elijah says he will find the Doppelgänger df.jpg 180px-219klaus16.jpg|Elijah and Katerina talking about Love imagesCA1FWY7V.jpg imagesCA2Y2VSJ.jpg imagesCAYA6K6P.jpg imagesCAIJA1L8.jpg imagesCA2A7EGB.jpg imagesCA0J6I4B.jpg|Elijah and Elena imagesCA3VOO10.jpg imagesCAIDI0WE.jpg imagesCA300NGO.jpg Frtyuiouytf.jpg|Elijah and Klaus imagesCAA061QN.jpg imagesCAY1DR90.jpg|Elijah dead imagesCA8BRP8Z.jpg imagesCAQ5074M.jpg 0004.jpg|Elijah hunting down Katerina BOTD_(3).jpg imagesCA0242Y2.jpg|yess Klaus is my brother Damonandelijah.jpg 219.jpg 209a.jpg 222VampireDiaries003.jpg 226826 186638314719163 100001189869309 425966 7296131 n.jpg Elijah-elijah-17593423-1280-720.jpg Elijah-elijah-17593469-1280-720.jpg Elijah-elijah-17593418-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17594809-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595306-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595310-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595337-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533923-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533929-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533934-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533939-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533943-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990602-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990608-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990611-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990613-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990617-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990620-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990705-1280-720.jpg|Elijah placed in a coffin by his brother Klaus Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533927-1280-720.jpg Elijah-elijah-17593378-1280-720.jpg Elijah-elijah-17593448-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533948-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533951-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533986-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533989-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533991-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533994-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533996-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533984-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-sun-also-rises-elijah-21777692-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-sun-also-rises-elijah-21777689-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-sun-also-rises-elijah-21777686-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-sun-also-rises-elijah-21777683-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-sun-also-rises-elijah-21777666-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-sun-also-rises-elijah-21777664-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-sun-also-rises-elijah-21777654-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-sun-also-rises-elijah-21777649-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-sun-also-rises-elijah-21777700-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-sun-also-rises-elijah-21777703-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-sun-also-rises-elijah-21777706-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-sun-also-rises-elijah-21777708-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-sun-also-rises-elijah-21777710-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-Sun-Also-Rises-elijah-21777768-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-Sun-Also-Rises-elijah-21777767-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-Sun-Also-Rises-elijah-21777770-1280-720.jpg|In the name of our family, Niklaus. Elijah-in-2x21-The-Sun-Also-Rises-elijah-21777772-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-Sun-Also-Rises-elijah-21903547-1200-676.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-Sun-Also-Rises-elijah-21903550-1200-676.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-Sun-Also-Rises-elijah-21777763-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-Sun-Also-Rises-elijah-21903551-1200-676.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990609-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990610-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990615-1280-720.jpg|My brother gave me his word he would reunite me with my family Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595356-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595504-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595508-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595511-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595516-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595519-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595520-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595664-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595671-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595689-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595693-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595694-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595943-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595945-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595947-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595948-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595953-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595963-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595965-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595966-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595968-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17596034-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17596036-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17596039-1280-720.jpg|Elijah compels Katherine to stay in the tomb. Elijah-2x11-elijah-17596040-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17596041-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17596042-1280-720.jpg åpoiuytyu786tr5eds.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17596032-1280-720.jpg|She keeps her word. I keep mine. tumblr_m1ui7w6RM91rpkimxo1_500.gif|Coin toss with Elijah Tumblr m13sb3cBcA1qfni93o3 500.gif Rose-1x08-rosemarie-rose-18940649-400-225.jpg Eli perfect.jpg tumblr_m52pkcmHf01r5g6dao1_500.gif tumblr_m5mz7xUfQh1rwbkrfo1_500.gif vampire dir196.jpg |-|Season Three= Elijah-3x08-Ordinary-People-elijah-26538433-1280-720.jpg Elijah-3x08-Ordinary-People-elijah-26538441-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645511-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645522-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645524-1280-720.jpg 667px-3x08-Ordinary-People-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-26581163-1280-720.jpg|Elijah and Niklaus during the Middle Ages Elijah-3x08-Ordinary-People-elijah-26538451-1280-720.jpg Elijah-3x08-Ordinary-People-elijah-26538452-1280-720.jpg Elijah-3x08-Ordinary-People-elijah-26538454-1280-720.jpg Elijah-3x08-Ordinary-People-elijah-26538456-1280-720.jpg|Mikael, Elijah and Niklaus. 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645555-1280-720.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-16h32m18s51.png 667px-52004.jpg|Elijah and Esther looking at Mikael and Niklaus. Elijah-3x08-Ordinary-People-elijah-26538466-1280-720.jpg Elijah-3x08-Ordinary-People-elijah-26538468-1280-720.jpg Elijah-3x08-Ordinary-People-elijah-26538471-1280-720.jpg Elijah-3x08-Ordinary-People-elijah-26538475-1280-720.jpg|Elijah, Niklaus and Rebekah stay together as one always and forever 667px-1195.jpg 3x12-The-Ties-That-Bind-elijah-28463037-1280-720.jpg 3x12-The-Ties-That-Bind-elijah-28463045-1280-720.jpg 401322_183043348464430_100002762981137_249940_2009981667_n.jpg 3x12-The-Ties-That-Bind-elijah-28463058-1280-720.jpg|So Niklaus, what I miss The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811429-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811437-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811446-1280-720.jpg|Elijah gets angry at Klaus The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811450-1280-720.jpg|Klaus threatens Elijah with the dagger The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811460-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811471-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811506-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811736-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811750-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811757-1280-720.jpg|Elijah meets Damon The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811792-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811795-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811803-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811818-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811879-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811893-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811915-1280-720.jpg|Elijah begins to tell about Tatia The Original Petrova The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811927-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811959-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811973-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811995-1280-720.jpg|Niklaus and Elijah talking to the Salvatore The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812000-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812015-1280-720.jpg|Damon and Elijah The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812028-1280-720.jpg|Elijah supprize Klaus with the daggers The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812047-1280-720.jpg|We are doing this on mine terms The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812054-1280-720.jpg|Elijah, Kol and Damon The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812062-1280-720.jpg|Elijah watching his siblings attack Niklaus The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812070-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812075-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812079-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812083-1280-720.jpg|The Originals. The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812086-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812092-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812094-1280-720.jpg|Elijah sees his Mother The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812115-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812120-1280-720.jpg 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029263-1280-720.png|Elijah after saving Elenas life from Rebekah 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029277-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029292-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029312-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029376-1280-720.jpg 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029378-1280-720.jpg 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029380-1280-720.jpg 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029381-1280-720.jpg|"You are well come to Join us in the ballroom" 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029438-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029448-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029452-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029500-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029519-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029540-1280-720.png|Elijah tells Elena about his concerns to his mothers intensions 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029548-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029572-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029581-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029619-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029622-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029628-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029631-1280-720.png|So has my mother forgiven Niklaus 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029642-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029655-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029661-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029666-1280-720.jpg 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029674-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029684-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029697-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029698-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029710-1280-720.png|Finn, Rebekah and Elijah. 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029726-1280-720.png|Elijah, Klaus and Elena. 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029731-1280-720.png|Elijah and Esther. 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029747-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029752-1280-720.png|"Oh, Elijah I wish the others were more like you" (Moral) 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029753-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029769-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029775-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029778-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029796-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029802-1280-720.png 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160697-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160717-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160845-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160836-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160827-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160824-1280-720.jpg|I don't trust Finn, he hates what we are. He always has 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160773-1280-720.jpg|Burned sage, she was doing a privacy spell 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160757-1280-720.jpg|Rebekah, I’m worried about mother. Have you not noticed her strange behavior? 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160733-1280-720.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-3x15-elijah-and-elena-29159599-1280-720.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-3x15-elijah-and-elena-29159603-1280-720.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-3x15-elijah-and-elena-29159605-1280-720.jpg|Elijah shows Elena were he used to play as a boy 351px-Elijah-3x15-elijah-29151484-500-534.gif|My mother said there must be a balance Elijah-and-Elena-3x15-elijah-and-elena-29159648-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elena-gilbert-29149362-1280-720.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-3x15-elijah-and-elena-29159654-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160866-1280-720.jpg|Elijah says to the salvatores that if they don't help him against his mother, Rebekah will kill Elena 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160912-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161010-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161065-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161111-1280-720.jpg|Elijah tells them that they need to kill off the Bennett bloodline 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161118-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161160-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161181-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161186-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161209-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161227-1280-720.jpg|Elijah tells them if they can't stop his mother before she can kill her children, Elena will die 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161245-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161267-1280-720.jpg|Elijah tells klaus to not kill Damon and Stefan since they still need them 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161276-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161312-1280-720.jpg|Tell me where the witches are. Or I have my sister kill Elena right now 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161318-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161335-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161370-1280-720.jpg|The 3 Original brothers 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161389-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161428-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161449-1280-720.jpg|Niklaus, Elijah and Kol against their brother and mother 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161511-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161485-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161525-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161554-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161572-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161600-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161648-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161686-1280-720.jpg|Elijah watching outside the window 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161742-1280-720.jpg|Rebekah talking to Elijah 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161784-1280-720.jpg|Elijah says that It's over 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161818-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161895-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161910-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161927-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29162011-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29162068-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29162094-1280-720.jpg|Rebekah and Elijah 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29162110-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29162130-1280-720.jpg|Our mother made us vampires. 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29162199-1280-720.jpg|She didn't make us monsters, We did that to our selfs. 3x15-All-My-Children-rebekah-29125959-1280-720.jpg The Departed 543.jpg Elijah shoe.gif|Elijah loves his shoe tumblr_m5m93cHgtN1r8hwexo2_500.gif tumblr_m540af08Ln1rq6dzao2_250.gif tumblr_m567mjftZA1r8hwexo2_500.gif tumblr_m7yrleuFpn1rcb2kgo2_250.gif elijah-and-klaus-bringing-out-the-dead.jpg tumblr_m5b79jlVBW1qfpz3jo6_250.jpg tumblr_m5t5ricO3e1r8xhvj.gif tumblr_m264ymnCZn1pzfgid.gif tvd42.jpg |-|Season Four= elijah mikaelson.jpg|"SANGUIS EST IN AETERNUM" - blood is forever 4x04-KlausElijah.jpg|Elijah and his brother, in 12th century in Italy. jhgf.jpg 229448_414326058616397_1119527278_n.jpg VD404b0056b-585307833092968177.jpg VD404b0081b-1429839270412596217.jpg Originals-Promo-New (2).JPG imagesCA75A86G.jpg 042-tvd-4x04-the-five-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg DanielGillies s4.jpg Kalijah rumour.png Katheirne and elijah 4x18.jpg Elijah 4x18.jpg|Elijah. 732885959-1-.png|Elijah and Katherine 740521386--3727791902783300441.jpg|Elijah in 'The Originals' 740626055.jpg|The Originals. 747903766.jpg Elijah4x18Katerina.gif Elena and Elijah 4x18.png|Elijah and Elena who he thinks is Katherine. The.Vampire.Diaries.S04E18.jpg Image-FD19 5154E821.jpg|Katherine and Elijah Elijah_handsome.jpg The Originals 10.jpg The Originals 1.jpg The Originals 8.jpg The Originals 5.jpg The Originals 2.jpg The Originals 9.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-The-Originals-ITV-01.png Rebekah-02.jpg Elijah the Originals promo.jpg closeup.jpg conversation.jpg elijahrebekah.jpg miserablelife.jpg negotiation.jpg phone.jpg phoneoff.jpg second negotiation.jpg stake2.jpg stake num2.jpg threat.jpg threat number2.jpg walkaway.jpg Elijahpicturesofyou.png Klauselijahstake.jpg The-originals-pilot-vampire-diaries-spinoff-episode-stills-3.jpg The-originals-pilot-vampire-diaries-spinoff-episode-stills-8.jpg lijah.png capture-20130426-161721.png andRebekah.jpg awww.jpg breakup.jpg dayumn.jpg didurworkman.jpg dothatKlaus.jpg duh.jpg godicried.jpg grumpyelijah.jpg helloniklaus.jpg hesyours.jpg hmm.jpg ididnt.jpg ilikecemetaries.jpg ilikecemetaries.jpg iofferyouboth.jpg listen.jpg maybe.jpg mood.jpg nope.jpg not.jpg notherdowner.jpg phone333.jpg phone2.jpg pose.jpg posingagain.jpg reallydo.jpg shocksmetoo.jpg snooooo.jpg stakedhimnice.jpg stillnotasmoker.jpg stopsklaus.jpg thisisus.jpg threatttt.jpg TooCoolToLook.jpg usetheforce.jpg whyamitheonestuckwiththedumbsiblings.jpg whysthatidiotsmiling.jpg wowueffedupman.jpg Tumblr moahkvlJjJ1qeoywuo1 500.jpg Tumblr moahkvlJjJ1qeoywuo2 500.jpg Tumblr moahkvlJjJ1qeoywuo3 500.jpg Elijahroom.jpg Elijahholywall.jpg The Originals Tv Series |-|Season One= Elijah2345.jpg|Daniel Gillies as Elijah in 'The Originals' Elijahshoot.jpg|Daniel Gillies at the photoshoot for 'The Originals' Elijahsetpic.jpg Tos1elijah.jpg KlausElijah2.jpg Elijahklaus1.jpg Elijah2045.jpg Elijah1024.jpg The Originals First Look-S1 (6).jpg The Originals First Look-S1 (5).jpg The Originals First Look-S1 (4).jpg The Originals First Look-S1 (2).jpg Elijahs1.png Elijahpromo.jpg Klauselijah2013.jpg Hayleyelijah2.jpg Hayleyelijah.jpg Elijahmikael2.jpg Elijahmikael.jpg Elijah2ep1.jpg Elijahtoep1.jpg Elijah2013.jpg S01 e01 always and forever 004.jpg Tumblr mtotk0DW2q1qz9b6no3 500.jpg Bloodposter elijah.jpg Elijah TO 1x01.jpg Elijah 2 TO 1x01.jpg Elijah 3 TO 1x01.jpg Elijah 4 TO 1x01.jpg Elijah 5 TO 1x01.jpg Elijah TO 1x02.jpg|Getting it oooonnnnnn Elijah 2 TO 1x02.jpg Elijah 3 TO 1x02.jpg Elijah 4 TO 1x02.jpg Elijah 5 TO 1x02.jpg Elijah 6 TO 1x02.jpg Elijah TO 1x03.jpg|Elijah still neutralized 1x03 Elijah and Rebekah TO 1x04.jpg|Elijah and Rebekah Elijah TO 1x04.jpg No10.jpg No9.jpg No8.jpg No7.jpg No6.jpg No5.jpg No4.jpg No3.jpg NO2.jpg No1.jpg Past11.jpg Past12.jpg Past13.jpg Past10.jpg Past9.jpg Past8.jpg Past7.jpg Past5.jpg Past4.jpg Past3.jpg Past2.jpg Past1.jpg No15.jpg No14.jpg No13.jpg No12.jpg No11.jpg No40.jpg No38.jpg No39.jpg No37.jpg No36.jpg No35.jpg No34.jpg No33.jpg No32.jpg No31.jpg No30.jpg No29.jpg No28.jpg No27.jpg No26.jpg No25.jpg No23.jpg No22.jpg No24.jpg No21.jpg No20.jpg No19.jpg No18.jpg No17.jpg No16.jpg No55.jpg No54.jpg No53.jpg No52.jpg No51.jpg No50.jpg No49.jpg No48.jpg No47.jpg No46.jpg No45.jpg No44.jpg No43.jpg No42.jpg No41.jpg Elijah 2 TO 1x04.jpg Elijah1x06.jpg Elijah TO 1x05.jpg Elijah 3 TO 1x05.jpg Elijah 2 TO 1x05.jpg Elijah 4 TO 1x05.jpg Elijah 5 TO 1x05.jpg Elijah 6 TO 1x05.jpg Elijah 7 TO 1x05.jpg Elijah 8 TO 1x05.jpg Elijah 9 TO 1x05.jpg Elijah 10 TO 1x05.jpg Halijah TO 1x05.jpg|Halijah Elijah 11 TO 1x05.jpg Elijah 12 TO 1x05.jpg Elijah 13 TO 1x05.jpg Elijah 14 TO 1x05.jpg Rebekahelijahh1x05.jpg Elijahhrebekah1x05.jpg 1x07klauselijah.jpg Elijah 4 TO 1x06.jpg Elijah 3 TO 1x06.jpg Elijah 2 TO 1x06.jpg Elijah TO 1x06.png Elijah 5 TO 1x06.jpg Klaus and Elijah TO 1x06.jpg|Klaus and Elijah Elijah 6 TO 1x06.jpg Halijah TO 1x06.jpg|Halijah <3 Halijah 2 TO 1x06.jpg|Halijah <3 Halijah 3 TO 1x06.jpg|Halijah Elijah 7 TO 1x06.jpg Elijah 8 TO 1x06.jpg Elijah 9 TO 1x06.jpg Klauselijah2x108.jpg Klauselijah1x08.jpg Elijahgun1x08.jpg Elijahhayley1x08.jpg See also Category:Image Galleries